more than a mystery
by discursive
Summary: BTS Exchange-Fic. For Angela  it's just that feeling  "She always has been, and always will be, more than a mystery." OOC/Drabble-ish/One-Shot. Rated T.


_**more than a mystery**_

_**Note: For Ang –it's just that feeling– for the back-to-school fic-exchange. Rated T with some minor(ish) OOC-ness. One-shot. **_

**prompts****: a charm bracelet with no charms (with a boy wondering why there are no charms), neon yellow nails, "why does this always happen to me?", and "my brain is currently lacking oxygen."**

**genre****: romance/mystery/(Slight)drama/friendship**

**rated****: T cause I can.**

_**-x-**_

_Mystery: (Noun) _

_1. Something that is difficult or impossible to understand or explain._

_**:.:**_

The word mystery seemed utterly insignificant and glaringly understated when used to describe Massie Block. No, mystery was like a tiny little pebble, the smallest contribution to the massive boulder looming near the rocky ledges. She was much, oh-so _much more_ than an average mystery.

Derrick supposed that his odd quest to "figure the damn chick out" started in third grade- he just didn't know it yet.

It had been first recess, just after lunch. Massie was marching around in that classic high-and-freaking-mighty way of a true Block, probably gossiping about the schoolyard crushes to Dylan Marvil and Alicia Rivera, or boasting about her new _Zoey101_ backpack, as the show had just aired a month or so ago. He was out playing a mediocre game of soccer with his friends, Cam and Josh, when she came past, wildly waving her hands in some gesture.

Something flashed in the sunlight, and, being a curious third-grader, Derrick paused in his pass to stare at her hands. Her nails were coated in a god-awful shade of neon yellow that made him feel like he needed to steal his dad's Oakley sunglasses so he wouldn't be blinded by the fluorescent color. He remembered wondering if she'd accidently broken her yellow highlighter and spilled it on her hands…

A year or so passed, and he finally got sick of watching her like a lost puppy, so things moved on… _Sort of_.

_**-x-**_

_2. The condition or quality of being secret, strange, or difficult to explain._

_**:.:**_

It was eighth grade when he noticed another one of Massie's extremely strange qualities. They'd been partnered up for a science project. Her cat-like eyes narrowed at him when he'd rolled his eyes in mock-frustration and grudgingly taken the seat next to her.

"Discuss the ideas and do fantastic!" the science teacher called in a bright –and quite lame- fashion.

She'd turned and looked at him, a scowl marring her features. He'd gone to glare back when something caught his eye.

_Neon yellow nails. Again._

The most intense flashback ever rammed into him, and that day on the playground rolled into his mind. She _still _wore that color? Derrick was looking at her hand when he noticed something else.

There was a gold charm bracelet, very similar to the one his sister Sammi wore, but it was… plain. All the little loops that you could hook charms to were completely empty. It was like the ghost of the bracelet that once was. So what happened?

"What are you staring at?" she snapped, but there was a mischievous and fairly joyous edge in her sharp tone.

"Nothing," he'd grunted, a lot more confused now.

So, his quest had reopened and was leaking a new possibility.

_The List- By Derrick._

_*SligHTly DisTuRBiNg YeLLow NaIL PoLiSH :3__rd__ grade_

_*A charmless(?) charm bracelet :8__th__ grade_

_**-x-**_

_3. A person or thing whose identity or nature is puzzling or unknown_

_**:.:**_

"Why does this always happen to me?" Massie had blurted when the two had gotten paired for yet another project in junior year. This time though, it was for chemistry. "Just effing jolly," she continued in a near silent murmur.

Ever since eighth grade, Derrick and Massie had seemed to get paired up for _every single_ little project that came along.

"Because you're just that lucky, babe," Derrick chuckled, dropping into the seat beside her and flashing a grin worthy of a magazine cover.

"You mean _un_lucky. I'm not as attracted to arrogant assholes as the other females are in this school."

Stunned into silence, Derrick just pondered over the ominous tone she'd used to say that. If he didn't know better, he'd think that she really did like him and was covering it up with her extreme attitude. But then again, he didn't know much about her, now did he?

Massie had pulled out a pen, the color a deep violet purple, and began writing something down at a mad-fast pace, her hand neatly moving back and forth across the page. He saw that bracelet again and furrowed his eyebrows. She'd been wearing that thing since eighth grade (Almost four years!) and there still wasn't one single charm adorning the delicate bracelet.

She noticed him staring and for once didn't get offensive, quite the opposite. Instead, she merely glanced at it and then looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are the charms? Haven't you had that for, like, four years?" Derrick asked in his low baritone of a voice.

"Does a charm bracelet necessarily _need_ charms? Can't it just be free to not be decorated and made-up? Can't it be itself?" Massie had responded calmly, almost sounding like she wasn't talking about the bracelet for a little bit.

"I guess not, but-"

"No buts. It doesn't. End of story."

_**-x-**_

_4. Of unknown qualities; having an unknown origin._

_**:.:**_

Derrick had decided that the only word to describe her was beautiful, though he was chalking that up to the understatement of the year during their senior year of high school.

He hated admitting it to himself, but slowly, he was probably falling in love with the puzzling girl. Between the bright amber eyes (that practically through the essence of mystery and sent an ominous feeling floating towards you), the dazzling smile, the silky-appearing chocolate waves, and all the various quirks, it was hard not to.

You could say that after that odd day in Chemistry during eleventh grade, they became friends. He'd learned a lot about her, and, in turn, she learned a lot about him.

Derrick knew that Massie's favorite food was cold pizza, she loved white and purple, she despised the color orange, and so much more. But, still, he hadn't been able to discover the truth behind the highlighter-inspired nail polish or the charmless charm bracelet. His theory, though, was that (coming from the mix of her small questions and her personality) that the charm bracelet represented _her_. Massie dressed up and was a completely different person at school. Derrick had seen her at home once, and she'd had her hair in a messy bun, no makeup, and was in regular jeans and a white T-shirt. Therefore, the charmless bracelet was meant to say that she'd didn't like being decorated.

Massie knew that Derrick's favorite color was green, he thought that Elvis was amazing in all forms, his favorite food was a corndog, and that his favorite team ever was the New York Yankees. Despite all that, she was trying to pull herself out of a rut, because they'd become friends, and the plain term was starting to frustrate her _heart_.

Whenever Derrick was around the eccentric, eclectic brunette, he'd sometimes stare or get lost in his thoughts watching her. Cam would whack him upside the head and raise his eyebrows with that classic what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look. Derrick would only manage to respond that his brain had simply been lacking oxygen because he wasn't breathing right. Yeah, he couldn't breathe right because she was so close to him. That was the real problem.

This was getting to confusing. And between it all, he was still mulling over those specific quirks…

_**-x-**_

_5. (Mysterious) Feeling of strangeness or wonder._

_**:.:**_

"Congratulations Class of 2011! You are officially… high school graduates!" Principal Burns' voice rang out loud and clear throughout the auditorium for a full one-point-seven-nine seconds before it was drowned out by the seniors.

Loud screaming, cheering, and excited whoops and hollers rang throughout the auditorium. Seniors through their hats in the air, and did their best to catch them when they came down. Massie and Derrick walked out of the crowded gym and were laughing at the chaos as they exited the school all together. A soft _'goodbye'_ echoed through Massie's lips. At that precise moment, he'd turned to face her with an odd expression.

"What is it?" she'd asked curiously, noticing that he was out-right staring at her.

Two seconds later and he muttered something along the lines of _'I'm sorry' _and _'Don't kill me'_ before cupping her face between his hands and gently kissing her. She was taken by surprise, her eyes wide open in shock before she relaxed into it.

_That was the last time he ever saw Massie Julian Block_.

_**-x-**_

_Derrick… Derrick, Derrick, Derrick._

Her slanted script had begun with his name, four times. A month after the kiss, a letter had been taped to his front door, with a simple **D. Harrington**__on the front in unrecognizable handwriting. On the inside, however, had been his first name, and automatic recognition coursed through him. Ever since he'd kissed her that day, he'd been having trouble not thinking of her, but couldn't get any contact at all.

_There are many things you don't know. For instance, my "charmless charm bracelet" (as you so sufficiently branded it) was my way of showing that who I am at school, isn't me. You already figured that out though.. didn't you?_

_I know you always looked at my hands, that I'm positive. That nail polish, neon yellow, is one of the only sources of happiness in my life. The bright, eye-catching color makes me feel like maybe things will be okay even though I'm mixed up._

_Why did you kiss me? I know, you probably won't get the chance to answer, but I still wonder. Does it even matter? Were you just caught up in the moment? Was I just another game for you? I guess I'll never know._

_Look, Derrick, I'm not going to tell you __**how**__ I know, but I will tell you that chances are very high that we won't see each other again. Our paths crossed merely to show each other a bit of joy and what happiness life can hold if you find it and cherish it. You'll fall in love someday, and be blessed with the beauty of children, of life, and of so many other things._

_If you really want honesty, I'm not as lucky. At least, that's not what __**she**__ told me. Anyways…_

_Derrick, enjoy your life, try not to waste it. Look at the bottom of the envelope, and you'll find something to give you good luck._

_Truly,_

_Massie Block._

Derrick's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, but he reached into the small manila envelope and withdrew a bracelet. Not just any bracelet. _The_ bracelet. Along with the simple words: _**Embrace everything while it laughs and don't cry because something ends. Just smile, Derrick, because it happened.**_

She always had been, always would be, a whole lot more than a mystery.

**-x-**

**End Notes: .God. Ang, I'm so sorry if that sucked. But, I kind of think it did. Sigh. If it helps, just ask me and I can explain the meaning behind her odd letter. Anyways, one-shot/drabble-ish, really.**

**Review?**

**Splattered Teardrops**


End file.
